thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Flos Reimarch
Flos Reimarch also known as Flos, King of Destruction, is a King whose Kingdom, Reim, is located in Chandrar. His name is known around the world, as he managed to conquer almost half of the civilized world. Appearance Flos has golden-red hair, with slightly faded colors. Personality Bio Around 10 years ago, shortly before he gave up his dream of conquering the world, Flos did what was earlier unheard of. He had his armies cross the gigantic ocean and invade three other continents. Among those were Baleros, Issrysil, and likely Terandria. In Issrysil his armies landed on the southern shores. However, they didn't get far, because they soon travelled back to Chandrar after having heard of him abandoning them.Chapter 2.10 In Baleros his armies suffered a defeat, resulting in the death of one of Flos' most closest friends, Queravia. Her demise is one of the reasons that caused Flos' depression, leading him to go back to Reim where he "slept" for the next 10 years.Chapter 4.02 K History Powers and Abilities Flos' class and skills are specialized in warfare. Classes/Levels: * King Lv. ? Skills: * March * Vanguard Trivia * Flos was 12 when he began his legendary campaign. It lasted 6 years.Timeline.txt * Every ten years the greatest mages meet in order to try to predict the future. One of the things they did was predicting, what calamities could befall the world. Flos was ranked the 8th likeliest candidate to destroy civilization. He was also given a 30% chance to conquer the world depending on a number of factors. As a result, the Mages of Wistram were afraid of him even during his slumber.Chapter 2.05 * March is the Skill that allowed him to conquer Chandrar, without growing old.Chapter 4.03 K * Flos truly sees the twins as a gift in his eyes, far more worth than gold. Teres speaks the truth to him, is unafraid to point out his failures and stand up to him in his moments of wrath and folly. While Trey understands how he think at times and sees into his heart.Chapter 4.03 K Quotes * (To his Kingdom) “Let this nation wake from its decade-long slumber! Let every hand grab sword and axe! Stand, all those who still remember my name! Hear me and obey! Rise!” * (To [Kent Scott]) "Liar. And it is not twinTrouble you speak to anymore." * (To [Kent Scott]) "Name yourself, thief." * (To Gazi) “Gazi. Faithful Gazi. I beg of you; rise.” * (To the Twins) “What is it you two young lions object to this time? I asked you to follow. Honesty is one thing, but I do require a pair of legs so you may follow me about.” * (To Trey) “And yet, it is the two of you who woke me from my slumber. Where all my vassals and time itself could not do so. What is that, if not worth?” * (To Gazi) “Go safely, my dear Gazi. Take no risks for me. I cannot bear to lose you too.” * (To the Twins) “Mars, Gazi, Takhatres, Drevish, Amerys, Tottenval, and Queravia. Those are the names of my Seven, the heroes who rode with me and shook the world itself.” * (To himself) “Yes, but how appropriate it is. Drevish, old friend. Even in death you protect me.” References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Chandrar Category:Nobles